First Class
by Kim Candy
Summary: It's his first class, first friend and his first love–maybe? Just check it out. [For DerisL] [Krisho!chibi w exo!chibi. OC. OOC] DLDR! RnR please T.T


**First Class**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, and other Exo's members as elementary school kids 1st grader.**_

 _ **(OC) Ahn Yoonmi as teacher**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _For my dearest reader._**

 **DerisL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope u like it!**

* * *

" _Eomma_..?"

"Iya sayang?"

Mata jernih itu mengerjap pelan, bersamaan dengan tangan kecilnya yang menarik-narik pelan celana kain sang ibu.

" _Eomma_ akan pergi?"

Senyuman lembut menenangkan mengembang di bibir sang ibu. Ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan buah hatinya.

"Kalau Myeonie sekolahnya sudah selesai, _eomma_ akan jemput. Maaf, _eomma_ tidak bisa menunggu sampai pulang sekolah disini."

Bibir kecil itu melengkung bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai berair.

"T-tapi _eomma_ , Myeonie sendirian disini!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Myeonie punya banyak teman disini. Anak _eomma_ kan pemberani."

Melihat anaknya hanya terdiam, ia mengusap lembut pipi tembamnya.

" _Eomma_ pergi ya? Jangan nakal, oke?"

Junmyeon kecil menatap kepergian eommanya dengan bibir bergetar. Tapi kalau dia menangis, nanti _eomma_ pasti akan terlambat untuk mengajar. Lalu _eomma_ akan marah padanya.

Dia tidak mau ibunya marah padanya.

Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk memasuki kelas barunya dengan langkah kecil.

.

Junmyeon tampak kebingungan saat memasuki kelas. Ia tidak tahu akan duduk di mana.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahunya hingga ia tersentak kaget. Ia mendapati seorang wanita tersenyum ramah padanya dan berkata,

"Ayo _saem_ antar untuk duduk."

Junmyeon hanya menurut saat perempuan tadi menuntunnya ke tempat duduk.

Setelah ia duduk, pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan.

Ruangan dengan suasana cerah dan ceria ini tak serta merta membuat Junmyeon langsung nyaman. Tentu ia masih asing.

Ia melirik ke samping, tepatnya ke arah teman sebangkunya. Dia terlihat menakutkan bagi Junmyeon.

Semua itu karena wajah anak itu yang terlampau datar. Dia seperti tak ingin berteman dengan siapa-siapa. Junmyeon kan jadi ragu untuk menyapa.

.

 _"Annyeonghaseyoo~"_

Sapaan hangat itu berasal dari depan.

 _'Itu_ saem _yang tadi,'_ batin Junmyeon.

"Loh, kok cuma sedikit yang menjawab? Sekali lagi ya anak-anak. _Annyeonghaseyoo_ ~?"

" _Annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim_."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung manis.

"Apa kabar kalian?"

"Baik..!"

"Nah, pertama-tama, _saem_ akan memperkenalkan diri. Nama _saem_ adalah Yoonmi. Anak-anak semua bisa memanggil saenim dengan Yoon _saem_. _Bangapseumnida_."

Setelah membungkuk singkat, ia menepuk tangannya sekali.

" _Saem_ belum mengenal kalian. Jadi, _saem_ ingin kalian maju satu persatu untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian sendiri. _Arrachi_?"

" _Ne_!"

Sekali lagi, guru pemilik senyuman hangat itu menepuk tangannya.

"Baik. Kita mulai dari _ㅡ_ "

Yoonmi sengaja memenggal kalimatnya, lalu berjalan ke deretan kursi murid.

" _ㅡ_ sini!"

Junmyeon terperanjat kaget saat Yoonmi menepuk pelan pundaknya. Yoonmi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, lalu membawa Junmyeon untuk ke depan kelas.

Junmyeon dapat merasakan seluruh mata yang menatap ke arahnya. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Nah, sekarang sebutkan namamu supaya teman-teman dan _saem_ mengenalmu."

Junmyeon hanya diam sambil menatap ke lantai. Yoonmi dengan sabar membujuknya agar mau memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"N-namaku Kim Junmyeon."

"Lebih keras bicaranya, sayang."

Junmyeon ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan _eomma_ -nya jika tahu kalau ia menangis di hari pertamanya sekolah. Jadi ia menelan bulat-bulat rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Namaku Kim Jun _ㅡhatchi_!"

"Hahahaha!"

Junmyeon merengut karena di tertawakan. Ia malu sekali. Matanya jadi berair karena rasa malu yang sangat besar.

"Sudah, sudah, diam!"

Tawa itu mereda. Yoonmi saem mengusap pelan kepala Junmyeon agar ia tenang.

"Jadi, teman kalian ini namanya Kim Junmyeon. Katakan hai pada Junmyeon."

"Hai Junmyeon.."

Sapaan itu tak membuat Junmyeon tenang. Ia masih memberengut kesal.

"Junmyeon, kamu bisa kembali ke tempat duduk."

Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk, ia kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Yang di sebelah Junmyeon, ayo maju ke depan."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, bocah tinggi itu maju ke depan kelas. Yoonmi menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum, menyuruhnya segera menyebutkan nama.

"Namaku Wu Yifan."

"Oh, namanya Yifan. Katakan hai pada Yifan!"

"Hai Yifan!"

Yoonmi bertepuk tangan satu kali,"Pintar! Yifan, kamu berasal dari China?"

" _Ne_."

"Saya juga dari China _saem_!" Seru seorang murid dengan lesung pipinya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Wah, kalian dapat saling berkenalan nanti. Baiklah, Yifan boleh duduk lagi."

Yifan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Di samping Junmyeon yang masih saja merengut lucu.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan perkenalannya. Yang tadi mengangkat tangan, ayo maju!"

 **0oOo0**

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Kebanyakan dari anak-anak di sana membawa bekal. Begitu pula dengan Junmyeon dan Yifan.

Junmyeon tampak tak tertarik mengoceh atau apapun, padahal di rumah dialah jagonya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakannya tanpa menghiraukan eksistensi teman sekelasnya ataupun teman sebangkunya. Seolah ia benar-benar sendiri di kelas itu.

"Hey, eumm..namamu tadi siapa? Junmyun?"

Ia melirik ke samping, pada anak China di sampingnya.

"Bukan. Namaku Junmyeon."

Yifan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau mau bebek panggang olahan mamaku?" Tawar Yifan sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengintip isi dari kotak bekal Yifan. Daging bebek yang tertata rapi serta nampak lezat menggodanya untuk segera mengambilnya sepotong.

"Bolehkah?"

Yifan mengangguk,"Ambil sebanyak yang kau mau."

Junmyeon segera mengambil sepotong daging dengan sendoknya.

"Wahh, enak! Mamanya Yifan pandai memasak," seru Junmyeon dengan mata berkilau, melupakan kesedihannya ditertawakan oleh satu kelas.

Sementara Yifan hanya tertawa-tawa kecil, pertanda senang Junmyeon menyukai masakan mamanya.

"Eumm..kalau aku membawa kue beras. Isinya kacang merah. Manis loh!"

Junmyeon menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Yifan dengan semangat. Yifan tertarik untuk mencomot satu.

"Bagaimana? Manis kan?"

"Euhm, manis sekali."

Junmyeon tersenyum senang, matanya melengkung menggemaskan.

Waktu berikutnya mereka isi dengan saling bertukar makanan. Dan dalam sekejap mereka menjadi teman akrab.

 **.0o0.**

Makanan mereka habis ketika waktu makan siang tersisa 10 menit. Sisa waktu itu digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain di luar. Yifan dan Junmyeon memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kolam ikan yang dangkal nan jernih. Terdapat ikan koi berwarna-warni di sana.

"Yifan, kenapa saat perkenalan, semua menertawakanku?"

Junmyeon berbicara dengan sorot mata sedih. Ia menunduk, sementara telunjuknya sibuk bermain air.

"Karena kamu lucu."

Jawaban polos Yifan mengundang tanda tanya dalam otak Junmyeon.

"Lucu? Apa yang lucu?"

"Saat kamu bersin. Itu lucu sekali. Aku jadi teringat dengan kucingku dirumah."

"Benarkah?"

Yifan mengangguk kuat.

"Aku tidak suka seperti itu. Aku malu ditertawakan,"gerutu Junmyeon.

Yifan hanya diam setelahnya. Ia hanya menatapi ikan koi yang asyik berenang dengan lincah.

"Ehm, Yifan tadi tertawa tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Wae? Katanya aku lucu."

"Karena aku melihat kamu mau menangis. Mamaku bilang, jangan tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Jadi aku diam saja."

Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan senyuman manis.

"Uhh..Yifan ternyata baik sekali! _ㅡuwaaa_!"

 _Byurr!_

"Aduuh..."

"Ihh, Yifannya jadi kotor! Kamu kenapa dorong-dorong dia?" Seru Junmyeon pada anak yang tersungkur di tanah. Ia bergegas menolong Yifan.

"Aku terjatuh gara-gara dia!" Balasnya tak kalah nyaring, sambil menunjuk anak yang tingginya sama dengan Yifan dengan telinga lebarnya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa Yifan tercebur ke kolam?!"

Seruan heran dari Yoonmi membuat anak didik barunya terdiam. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Yifan, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, ayo ikut _saem_."

 **.0o0.**

"Huweee, lututku _saem_! Periiih!"

Rengekan Baekhyun memenuhi ruang kesehatan. Teman-temannya yang lain duduk rapi di samping Baekhyun yang menangis kesakitan.

Yifan sudah berganti baju sekalian mandi. Dia kan tercebur ke kolam ikam. Bukan kolam renang. Bakalan ribut satu kelas kalau Yifan cuma ganti baju tanpa mandi. Ew, bau!"

Kemudian Yoonmi menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kotak P3K di tangannya serta baskom kacil berisi air untuk membasuh lukanya.

"Di tahan sedikit, Baekkie. Perihnya sebentar aja kok."

Dengan sabar dan telaten, Yoonmi membersihkan luka di lutut Baekhyun akibat bergesekan cukup kuat dengan tanah yang berbatu dengan kapas. Kemudian memberi obat merah dan menutupnya dengan plester luka bergambar domba-domba kecil yang unyu.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Nah, sekarang saem ingin bertanya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa terjatuh dan tak sengaja mendorong Yifan hingga dia tercebur ke kolam?"

"Tadi, Baekkie main petak umpet sama Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Terus tadi yang jaga itu Jongdae. Jadi, Chanyeol sama Baekkie lari-lari buat nyari tempat sembunyi. Pas lagi lari-lari, Chanyeol ngedorong Baekkie. Makanya Baekkie jatuh nabrak Yifan. Taunya Yifan jatuh ke kolam, hehe,"

Kisah panjang yang berakhir dengan tawa kecil itu membuat Yoonmi geleng-geleng kepala antara gemas ingin mencubit pipi anak ini dan tertawa keras. Tapi selaku seorang guru yang baik, ia menelan bulat-bulat semuanya.

"Eh, tapi aku nggak sengaja dorong kamu, Baek!" Sela Chanyeol agak tak terima karena merasa tertuduh mendorong Baekhyun yang berimbas dengan terceburnya Yifan ke kolam ikan.

"Sudah, sudah, Baekkie minta maaf sama Yifan ya. Kalo lagi main itu, hati-hati. Lihat, kasian kan temennya basah kuyup."

"Yifan, maafin Baekkie ya? Baekkie gak sengaja kok." Ucapnya dengan wajah puppynya.

Yifan hanya mengangguk singkat. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo Yifaaaan~"

Yifan terima-terima aja sih di peluk. Kan kalo dia dorong, Baekhyunnya bisa jatuh. Kasihan.

Jumyeon yang melihatnya cemberut lagi. Lalu dia langsung turun dari ranjang yang mereka duduki dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Eeh? Kok Junmyeon pergi?" Tanya Yifan heran.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk loh. Cepat kalian kembali ke kelas."

"Oke, _saem."_

 **End**

 _Epilog_

"Myeonie?"

"…"

"Kamu marah ya?"

"Iya!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Junmyeon masih cemberut. Kegiatan corat-coret tidak jelas di bukunya masih berlangsung.

"Aku gak mau Yifan di peluk-peluk sama Baekkie."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"…"

"Yahh, kok diem lagi? Myeonieee~"

 **The Real End.**

.

.

.

A/N :

Yeaaah~ ini adalah ff untuk pembacaku yang bernama DerisL!

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, kurang pas di hati, de el el.

Dimohon bagi pemenang lain, segera menghubungi saya (?) baru satu readers yang nge notis saya ih .-.

Ok then. I wanna say good bye~

.

.

00:30 WITA


End file.
